1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to interface circuits included on mixed-signal integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mixed-signal integrated circuit includes both analog and digital circuits on a single integrated circuit die and is typically designed for a specific target application. For example, a mixed-signal integrated circuit includes an interface circuit (i.e., analog front end circuit) designed to convert an analog signal to a digital form. Digital circuitry included on that mixed-signal integrated circuit then performs a specific function, e.g., a function or sub-function of a radio subsystem of a mobile communications device. A general purpose, mixed-signal integrated circuit can be achieved by including a conventional general purpose processor (e.g., microprocessor or microcontroller) and memory.